yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Debris-Hime
Hime (姫) is the Japanese word for "princess" or "woman of high degree", and refers to "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias", which is an essential part of this Deck and can be easily Summoned via "Lonefire Blossom". This is essentially a Plant-Type oriented Deck with the addition of "Debris Dragon", which allows the player to rapidly Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (another key-card in the Deck). Popularity The Deck was largely used in 2009 in OCG tournaments. However, with the new Forbidden and Limited Lists in 1st September 2009, which limited "Black Rose Dragon" and semi-limited "Lonefire Blossom", this Deck lost most of its power. Also, "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", which was another important part of the Deck since it could be searched via "Mystic Tomato" (another Plant-Type monster), has been limited, thus reducing the Synchro Summoning potential of the Deck (not to mention the special ability of "Gale", which works as a perpetual "Shrink" and gives the player a consistent advantage in ATK amount). This deck made a comeback in 1st September 2010 that revealed "Black Rose Dragon" being unlimited once more, along with "Monster Reborn" being limited instead of forbidden. The deck then however lost popularity again when Debris Dragon was Limited and then Glowup Bulb and Spore were both banned. Since then Spore has been limited, but this did little, as it was already being used in far faster decks. Finally, Monster Reborn was re-banned in September 2013. Variants This Deck is still popular in casual play, especially in variants with "Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose" or "Geartown" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon". Here, "Debris Dragon" is used to Synchro Summon a "Black Rose Dragon", which destroys all cards on the field with its first special ability; then the effect of "Geartown" activates, thus Summoning an "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" (But NEVER use "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" to destroy "Geartown" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" or you will miss the timing!). In some variants, "Burial from a Different Dimension" is also used in order to return to the Graveyard "Necro Gardna" or "Plaguespreader Zombie", or monsters removed from the game via "Dark Armed Dragon" or "Black Rose Dragon"; in such variants, "Armageddon Knight" is also a key card. "Treeborn Frog" gives the player Tribute-fodder to Tribute Summon "Caius the Shadow Monarch" or to reach 8 Levels of Synchro Material Monsters on the field in order to Summon "Stardust Dragon", while "Pot of Avarice" is another staple, since it allows the player to re-use "Lonefire Blossom" and "Debris Dragon". In another variant, "Quickdraw Synchron" is added in to synchro summon other monsters. This variant is most widely known from Jeff Jones' Quickdraw Plants or Quickdraw Dandywarrior build. With the arrival of the new March 2011 banned list the deck changed a bit with debris dragon semi-limited and dandylion limited. Because of that, deck became a more chaos oriented, with adding 3 Chaos Sorcerer and variety of light and dark attribute monsters. Typical cards Note that "Call of the Haunted" is not recommended, because of its bad interaction with "Treeborn Frog". Category:Deck Type